


Помой меня полностью

by mommy_Vulture, WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Victor's gay panic, meet cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Summary: На гастролях ледового шоу в Штатах, Крис привозит Виктора на типичную благотворительную автомойку — мокрые майки и внезапно знакомые лица...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Помой меня полностью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Car Wash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817825) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> Эта работа на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10493695/27002502)

— Шевелись, — Крис нетерпеливо притопнул ногой. — Карета подана, Ваше Сиятельство, мы опаздываем.

Виктор закатил глаза. Убедившись, что ключ от номера в бумажнике, он положил его в карман и направился к двери:

— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем мы это делаем.

— А я в который раз тебе говорю — поймешь, когда увидишь, — ответил Крис, подгоняя его в коридор.

Виктор подчинился, хотя так и подмывало нажать каждую кнопку лифта по пути вниз. Просто чтобы насладиться реакцией Криса, раз уж тот так спешил. Но Виктор сдержался.

Их тур по ледовым шоу проходил нормально — до полета в Детройт. Они как раз ждали посадки, когда Крис прямо таки подскочил в кресле, увидев что-то в своем телефоне. С того момента и началось его загадочное поведение. Крис настоял, чтобы по прибытии они арендовали машину и отказались от всех предыдущих планов на выходной день. Право голоса Виктору так и не дали, и он забеспокоился, не ударился ли Крис головой об лед во время последней репетиции — особенно, когда тот объявил, что они едут на автомойку.

Теоретически, это объясняло аренду автомобиля.

Но только теоретически. Потому что они не взяли обычную Киа Рио за двадцать девять долларов в день плюс страховка в прокате при аэропорте. Нет, Крис арендовал им кабриолет Dodge Charger Hellcat. Ярко-розовый. Виктор никак не прокомментировал такой выбор, но в ответ на свой красноречивый взгляд при виде машины услышал «Что? Мы звезды, мы в Америке, давай играть по правилам». Пусть так, но Виктор все равно предпочел бы классический кадиллак.

Парковщик пригнал автомобиль, пока Крис вводил их пункт назначения в навигатор на телефоне. Виктор даже не попытался подсмотреть, так как это привело бы к большему количеству вопросов без ответа. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, это поехать и лично увидеть из-за чего столько шума. Явно что-то особенное, раз стоило взять напрокат машину только, чтобы ее помыть.

Его догадки подтвердились, когда уже за пару кварталов от места назначения они попали в пробку из машин, выстроившихся по правой полосе дороги. Включив поворотник, Виктор попытался объехать затор, но Крис остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо:

— О, нет, сладкий. Это очередь.

— Очередь? — засмеялся Виктор. — На мойку машин? — Они же проехали мимо заправки с автомойкой буквально пару минут назад.

— Это благотворительная акция, — сказал Крис. — Ежегодный сбор средств местному приюту для животных. Все вырученные деньги идут на помощь бедным щеночкам.

Что ж, это многое объясняло. Если бы Виктор был местным и услышал о такой акции, он непременно поехал бы помыть машину. Но это не объясняло, каким образом об этом узнал Крис. И почему так настаивал приехать. И почему здесь была такая огромная очередь — а, ну, понятно.

Вдоль строя машин в их сторону шла грудастая блондинка не старше двадцати, с пышными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, и в коротких джинсовых шортиках, открывающих стройные ноги. Белая футболка была подвязана узлом, демонстрируя голый живот. Красотка на все сто, и на все сто не во вкусе Виктора. Но как еще привлечь внимание к благотворительности?

Спустя минуту она подошла к ним, одарив голливудской улыбкой и поприветствовав с типичным американским акцентом:

— Привет, красавчики! Билеты есть?

Крис протянул ей телефон с номером брони. Билеты. Билеты с бронью по времени. На мойку машин. Сколько же у них тут еще горячих цыпочек?

— Отлично! — она снова улыбнулась и отошла на шаг назад: — Езжайте вперед, на Площадку Лабрадоров. Девочки вас проводят. Желаю щентастического дня!

— Щентастического, — хмыкнул Крис, пока Виктор выруливал из очереди по указанному направлению. Очередная девица, подошедшая к ним, оказалась не менее горячей брюнеткой. Снова обрезанные шортики, снова короткая белая футболка и улыбка во все тридцать два. Они почти добрались до Площадки Лабрадоров. Пока что не впечатляло — шаблонная американская автомойка из подростковых фантазий, где знойные красотки в мокрых майках намыливают машины и брызгаются водой.

Но едва они добрались до места, Виктору стало гораздо интереснее — так, что он чуть не забыл нажать на тормоз. Потому что на Площадке Лабрадоров не наблюдалось горячих цыпочек почти без одежды. Зато там были горячие парни почти без одежды. «Униформа» осталась без изменений — обрезанные джинсовые шорты и короткие белые футболки, открывающие пресс. И когда один такой парень в промокшей насквозь футболке принялся подпрыгивать, смеясь и пытаясь достать до крыши пикапа мыльной губкой, Виктор его узнал.

— Обожемой, это Юри Кацуки, — выдохнул он, непроизвольно вцепившись в руль.

Виктор знал о Юри Кацуки несколько вещей: что он был в топе фигуристов Японии; что они выступали на одном отборочном этапе Гран при в прошлом году, хотя и в отдельных группах; что он занял место гораздо ниже, чем был достоин на самом деле; и что он был потрясающий.

Последнее было личным мнением Виктора, но сути это не меняло. Виктор застал начало произвольного проката Юри на отборочных и был очарован. Музыкальность его катания, и его техника — когда Юри не валил прыжки, явно не в силах справиться с нервами — рекорд Виктора оказался бы под несомненной угрозой, если этот алмаз огранить. Жаль, что им так и не выпала возможность познакомиться.

— Подбери челюсть, а то он заметит, — хмыкнул Крис, прямо таки излучая самодовольство.

— Это… — Виктор закрыл рот, не зная, как лучше описать то, что он видит. Пикап перед ними уже споласкивали, хотя парень со шлангом обливал Юри даже усерднее, чем автомобиль. Вероятно, их с Крисом самолет разбился, и Виктор попросту умер и попал на небеса. — Вау.

— М-м, всегда пожалуйста.

— Как ты узнал об этом?

— Как же еще, — Крис засмеялся, откинувшись назад с довольной ухмылкой. — Из соцсетей, конечно.

Боже, благослови соцсети.

Пикап отъехал на просушку, освободив место, и Виктор резко выпрямил спину и пригладил волосы — Юри направлялся прямо к ним. С его темных спутанных волос капала вода; на очках сверкали брызги, а на губах улыбка. Которая померкла, едва он заметил Виктора. Глаза за стеклами очков стали круглыми. Юри приоткрыл рот, и чуть не выронил мокрую губку.

— В-виктор? — едва дыша, прошептал он. — Виктор Никифоров??

Крис перегнулся через коробку передач и помахал ему:

— К вашим услугам.

Юри даже не взглянул в его сторону, продолжая таращиться на Виктора. Его щеки пылали, и Виктор сомневался, что это из-за жаркой погоды. Может, Юри был его фанатом. Это было бы офигительно. Какое везение.

— Почему ты здесь? — взволнованно спросил Юри.

— Ледовое шоу... — начал было Виктор, но Крис перебил его:

— Чтобы помыть машину, — ответил он. — И сделать пожертвование.

— Э-э-э, точно. Хорошо. Да. Вау.

Волнующийся Юри — наверное, самое милое, что Виктор когда-либо видел в жизни. Его взгляд метался между моечной площадкой и Виктором в полнейшем замешательстве.

— Просто, эм… Ты должен поднять крышу, — Юри сделал глубокий вдох. — И выйти. Или нет. Остаться внутри. Как хочешь. Где хочешь. П-простите…

Крис фыркнул, смерив Виктора взглядом, когда Юри умчался со всех ног:

— Хочешь  _ выйти _ или остаться  _ внутри _ ?

Виктор склонялся ко второму варианту, но потом сообразил, что вряд ли сможет наблюдать за происходящим сквозь намыленные окна.

— Выходим.

Они поставили кабриолет на площадку и подняли верх — Виктор тянул время и не отходил от машины, в надежде, что Юри вернется и даст ему еще шанс поздороваться. Виктор не помнил, чтобы они когда-нибудь нормально разговаривали. Или вообще разговаривали.

Юри действительно вернулся, и едва поймав взгляд Виктора, тут же отвел глаза:

— Хорошая машина.

— Она из проката, — на автопилоте ответил Виктор. Во рту стало подозрительно сухо. Надо же, всего лишь милый парень, а Виктор вдруг разучился флиртовать. Возможно, потому, что перед глазами проносились образы Юри, исполняющего Ину Бауэр на разминке. Изгиб спины, отблеск света на лезвиях коньков... Это было чудо — как нечто столь обычное могло быть таким пленительным. Юри мог бы влюбить в себя весь мир, тренируйся он получше. С лучшим тре...

— Неужели у Виктора Никифорова нет дел поважнее, чем мыть прокатную машину в выходной?

Еще как есть. То есть, были. В любой другой день, в любой другой ситуации.

— Я люблю собак, — Виктор отчаянно вцепился в нить разговора. Тупейший ответ. Можно подумать, кто-то об этом не знает. Да любой знает. Юри-то уж точно.

— Я знаю, — осторожно улыбнулся Юри.

— Крис любит кошек, — выпалил Виктор, едва соображая, что говорит. Нужно было собраться с мыслями, но для этого пришлось бы уйти. В последний раз такой сильный гейский ступор на него нападал в ранней юности, когда у Витаса еще выходили клипы.

Юри подавил смешок, кивнув:

— Виктор, мы не сможем вымыть твою машину, если ты будешь стоять здесь.

— Извини, — Виктор отскочил в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на ноги Юри и не думать о том, что его шорты обрезаны слишком провокационно, и, ну, у фигуристов ведь всегда есть на что посмотреть сзади. — Она в твоем распоряжении. 

Еще один приглушенный смешок у Виктора за спиной, пока тот спешил отойти — что ж, это обнадеживало. Зона ожидания была практически в двух шагах, и обзор был идеальный. Крис то и дело подмигивал, отпуская какие-то комментарии, но Виктор был слишком поглощен происходящим, чтобы его слушать. К Юри присоединился симпатичный смуглый напарник с темными волосами, который то и дело с ухмылкой оглядывался на Виктора с Крисом. Не сразу, но Виктор узнал и его — тоже фигурист из… Тайланда? Чупа-чула… что-то там. Чуланонт. Точно. Вроде бы, в этом году перешел во взрослую лигу из юниоров. Виктор даже припоминал об этом какую-то заметку в новостях. Очень-очень смутно.

Вот так Виктор Никифоров закончился как личность — сидя на жесткой металлической скамейке и наблюдая, как двое фигуристов в коротких шортах и мокрых майках моют розовый кабриолет. В какой-то момент Юри нагнулся над капотом, чтобы достать до центра, и его шорты натянулись на ягодицах, оставляя очень мало простора воображению. Крис присвистнул. Виктор закашлялся в рукав, покраснев до корней волос.

— Больше не могу, — пробормотал он, хотя не прошло и пяти минут. — Я…

— Видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же?

— Нет. Да. Нет, — Виктор совсем не это имел ввиду, но если бы он мог, то арендовал бы еще двадцать машин, чтобы Юри мог помыть их на своей Площадке Лабрадоров. Хотя, если верить словам Криса, это было невозможно, раз все билеты расхватали еще неделю назад.

— Хочешь подойти к нему и поболтать, а?

Виктор издал тихий скулеж, совсем как Маккачин, когда тот выпрашивал угощение, и кивнул.

— Не думаю, что клиентам разрешено помогать на мойке, — произнес Крис, в момент, когда тайский фигурист окатил крышу кабриолета из ведра, причем больше половины воды попало на Юри. Виктор сглотнул. — Но Юри от тебя без ума, так что…

_ Юри от тебя без ума _

Виктор этого хватило, чтобы вскочить, и на ходу пряча наручные часы в карман, устремиться предложить Юри свою помощь. И, может, номер телефона. Ради благотворительности.

Крис не ошибся — Юри не стал возражать, и без малейшего сопротивления отдал Виктору запасную губку. Очень скоро они принялись брызгаться, смеясь и позабыв про работу, пока Пхичит Чуланонт в экстазе снимал все это на телефон, прячась за недомытой машиной.

Виктору давно не было так весело. И, вполне возможно, он опоздал на репетицию ледового шоу следующим утром, потому что помогал Юри отвезти собранные пожертвования в приют, а потом пригласил его позавтракать.

Такого удивительного лета он и ожидать не мог.


End file.
